


The Possession Of Jughead Jones

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Alice Cooper Crying, Alice Cooper Feels Guilty, Alice Cooper Loves Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper Sad, Alice Cooper Scared, Alice Cooper Upset, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Being Accused Of Hurting Your Son, Being Kicked Out Of Your House, Body Scanning, Break Up, Charles Smith Good Brother, Cooper/Jones Family, Crying Jughead Jones, Cursed Boxes, Dark Jughead Jones, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depressed Jughead Jones, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil Boxes, Evil demons, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Sad, FP Jones Scared, FP Jones Upset, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feels guilty, FP Jones sings, Falice Break-Up, Falice Getting Back Together, Family Going Through Hard Times, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Getting Back Together, Girlfriend Taking Custody Of Your Children, Good Parent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones Crying, Jellybean Jones Feels Guilty, Jellybean Jones Needs a Hug, Jellybean Jones Sad, Jellybean Jones Scared, Jellybean Jones Upset, Jughead Jones Feels Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Upset, Jughead Jones nightmares, Lonely Jughead Jones, Losing Custody Of Your Children, MRI, Magic, Nightmares, Possessed, Possessed Jughead Jones, Possession, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Sad Jughead Jones, Scans, Scared Jughead Jones, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Wicca, Wiccan - Freeform, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Jughead Jones, demonic voices, falice - Freeform, magic spells, serpents, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Since being Serpent King and now Sheriff of Riverdale FP has seen a lot of things and arrested people for all sorts of crimes. Everything gets thrown out the window when he has to deal with something he has only seen In the movies his boy watches, possession! Things get too real when his son gets possessed by something after he gives him a box for his birthday for his boy’s writing. FP’s boy’s life Is on the line and once again he has to fight for It! But this Is worse than G&G and Penny and The Ghoulies! But how can FP help his boy? He’s the only one that sees that Jughead Is possessed and no one believes him! To the point where Alice and the family believes the bruises on Jug’s body are from FP! Alice kicks FP out and takes over custody of Jug and JB. Can FP get his family to believe him and save his baby before he loses him for good?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Possession Of Jughead Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Inspired by the movie The Possession(2012 Version). Plus for 2020 Halloween the thought of doing a Halloween/Scary/Possessed Character Riverdale story sounded too much fun. With that, this Idea just came to me. I know It won’t be done on or around Halloween. But Happy 2020 Halloween to all my followers! Halloween Is my fav!
> 
> Note 2: In this version Jughead never goes to Stonewall and It doesn’t exist. Also, In this version Jughead has his own room, he doesn’t share with Betty. They redesigned the basement for Jughead.

That morning everyone gathered In the living room for Jughead’s 18th birthday. Jughead blinked when he saw the shape and size of his dad’s present for him.

Jughead: Jesus dad! What the hell did you get me?!

His dad just laughed

FP: You’ll see when you open It Jug. Once I explain why I’m giving this to you you’ll love It!

Jughead just smiled and shook his head at his dad. He slowly opened his dad’s present for him; revealing a medium sized storage chest. 

FP: I figured you could use this for your stories and manual scripts for when you print them off.

Jughead smiled gently

Jughead: That actually would be great dad. Thanks!

His dad pulled him Into a tight hold

FP: No problem son. Why don’t you bring this down to your room? I’ll come get you when lunch Is ready.

Jughead grabbed his box and carried It down to his room. But not long after when FP went downstairs to tell his boy It was time for lunch he quickly put on his glasses and looked at his boy’s face reflected In his mirror. Does Jughead have full pitch black eyes?! FP quickly walked over to him and turned Jughead to face him. But now FP saw his boy’s eyes were the eyes he was born with, FP’s eyes. FP stood there blinking, confused and a little nervous and worried.

Jughead: Dad… What’s wrong?... Did something happen?

FP: N-No everything’s fine kid. Let’s just go eat. Lunch Is ready.

They went upstairs to eat cheese pizza with the rest of the family. For the rest of his son’s birthday FP pretended nothing happened. But after a week FP has been noticing Jughead has been acting off and not himself. That morning FP and Alice were talking In the kitchen as the kids got ready for school. But they suddenly heard Jellybean scream from her bathroom. FP rushed up the stairs and Into her bedroom.

FP: What? Jellybean what happened?

He saw moths flying everywhere In her bathroom

FP: Jesus!

He quickly shut the door and took Jellybean to check on Jughead In his room. Jughead was on his bed doing his best to shield himself as hundreds of moths flew everywhere In his room and all around him.

FP: Oh god! Jug! Stay there!

He quickly ran over, picked him up Into his arms, and ran out

FP: Shut the door!

Jellybean shut the door and they ran back upstairs

FP: Alice, I think we need to call an exterminator. We have moths. And lots of them.(Gently set Jughead on the couch)

Alice: Get the kids to school. I’ll call them.

FP dropped Jughead, Jellybean, and Betty off at school then went to work. Later FP finally received a phone call from Alice.

Alice: The exterminator took care of It. We’re moth free now.

FP: Good to hear. Hey Allie, I been meaning to ask you, have you been noticing anything odd going on with Jughead?

Alice: Like what?

FP: I don’t know he… He has these moments where he just kind of out of It

Alice: I’m sure It’s nothing FP. Maybe he’s just thinking how this Is his last year of school and It’s just making him a little nervous and upset. He’ll be okay FP.

FP: Yeah okay. I’ll see you later honey.

Alice: Okay, I love you

FP: I love you too

They hung up. But FP didn’t believe her. His thoughts kept going back to what he saw In Jughead’s mirror on his son’s birthday and he knew whatever was wrong with his boy he needed help! So when school was done he was waiting In the parking lot for Jughead.

Jughead: Dad?

FP: Hey Jug. Let’s go to Pops, just the two of us.

Jughead: That would be great!

They got Into the car and soon were at Pops enjoying burgers and fries.

FP: Is everything okay at school son?

Jughead: Yeah, everything Is okay dad. Thank you again, for the box.

“It’s the box Isn’t It?! It’s the damn box that caused his son’s eyes plus the moths” thought FP.

FP: You’re welcome kiddo. Did you find anything In there?

Jughead: There was some words carved all over the Inside. I couldn’t read the language though. And there’s my new friend.

That made FP’s heart jump

FP: New friend? Can I meet this new friend?

Jughead: Sorry, no one can see him. Not even me.

He stood up

Jughead: I’m going to go get some more fries

That’s when FP heard a demonic voice say “He’s still hungry”. And It was coming out of his son’s mouth! What the hell did he give his kid?! What the hell did FP do to his little boy?! He had to find a way to get rid of this box! He could get Jughead a new one! One that doesn’t make him become friends with demonic people!! That night when Jughead and everyone went to sleep FP grabbed the box, snuck out, threw the box In a dumpster, and returned home to check on his sleeping son. But Jughead was now sitting In bed with tears In his eyes.

Jughead: Where’s my box?!

FP: Jug, I threw It away. I had no choice. The exterminator said that’s what caused the moths. I’ll get you a new one. One that’s not from a garage sale or makes moths attracted to you.

Jughead: Go get my box!

FP: I’m sorry Jughead, but no

Jughead started walking away and up the stairs

FP: Jug, where are you going?!

Jughead: I’m moving back with Gladys

Deep down Inside FP knew whatever was In that stupid box was still affecting his boy. He had to try to not get mad or upset.

FP: That’s never going to happen ever! Please Jughead, just go back to sleep.

Jughead slowly turned around to face his dad

Jughead: I HATE you!

FP: Jug-

Jughead: I never loved you. You think you changed but you NEVER will!!

FP: Jughead, please stop! I-

FP suddenly heard two sounds that sounded like a slap and saw Jughead sobbing while holding his face. FP could actually see bruises on his cheeks before Jughead took off out of the house. 

Jellybean: What are you doing dad?!(Cried)

FP: Nothing I-

Jellybean: Did you just hit him?!

FP: No! Of course I didn’t! I’m going after him! Wake Alice up!

FP took off running screaming for his kid. When he finally found Jughead he was lying unconscious on the ground In Pickens Park. Shirtless with a lot more bruises. 

FP: Jug!

He quickly ran over and picked him up Into his arms 

FP: I got you sweetheart. I got you.

But soon cops and ambulances drove In fast with their lights blazing. One of his cops walked over to him.

The cop: I’m sorry FP. But with the report your girlfriend and daughter gave we’re going to drop your son at home and bring you to the station. Your girlfriend Is waiting at the station and your older son Is watching your children at the house.

No way In hell did he want to let go of his boy or let him out of his sight! But he knew his cops and the ambulances were not going to give him a choice. He reluctantly listened. When he got to the station he already knew Jellybean told Alice he slapped Jughead. And now that Jughead had more bruises the accusations were going to be worse! Soon Alice’s lawyer walked over to them.

The lawyer: Giving Miss Smith and your daughter’s reports and the confirmed bruises until you can give big proof that your daughter didn’t see what she saw and there’s a different reason for your son’s behavior tonight and the bruises from this night you’re now fired as Sheriff of Riverdale and you have lost custody of your children. You will move out of Miss Smith’s house Immediately and your older son will continue to be an FBI agent but will also now be Sheriff of Riverdale. Your girlfriend Alice receives full custody of your children starting tonight.

FP: Allie please! I-

But she started to walk out of the station

FP: Alice! 

The lawyer: Mr. Jones-

FP: Shut up! I’m allowed to talk to my girlfriend! Allie please I didn’t hurt Jughead!! I-

She slapped him hard In the face as tears filled her eyes

Alice: What were you thinking?! What the hell were you thinking?!! You swore all your life that you would never end up like your dad!! That you would never treat your children like he treated you!! And now look at you! You really think I didn’t hear you sneak out of the house tonight before you came back home to hurt your own son?!! I bet you were drinking! Another thing you swore you would never do and yet, here you are!! Stay the hell away from us!! I never want to see you again!! Just move to Canada or anywhere else that has Serpents that’s not Riverdale!

She left FP standing there with his heart feeling like It was going to shatter. He lost everything! And just because he gave his son a birthday present! FP packed his stuff and moved to The Five Seasons. The next morning FP did his research on anything or anyone that could help his son. He found an article about a guy named Larson Zam that was a Serpent but also practiced magic. FP even found some of the guy’s spells. “If his son can be possessed then that means magic has to be real too!” thought FP. He decided he would contact the guy then go see him In Canada. But first he was going to try the spells on his son himself! Knowing that even though It was Saturday that both Alice and Charles would be at work. FP drove to the house he once lived In and walked In; being spotted by Jellybean.

Jellybean: Dad?! What are you doing here?!

FP: I need to see Jughead. Where Is he?

Jellybean: In his room. He doesn’t feel good. I-

FP walked away

Jellybean: Dad!

FP walked Into his son’s room and over to the bed where he was sleeping. He gently rubbed Jughead’s head.

FP: My beautiful boy. I’m getting you back to yourself.

He started reading the spell from the paper; causing Jughead to turn over and stare at him. FP Ignored him and kept reading. But soon the paper flew out of his hands and a shelf fell to the floor.

FP: Who are you? What do you want with my little boy?(Whispered desperately)

FP: Tell me! What do you want?! Tell me!(Screamed angrily)

Alice busted Into the room

Alice: FP! Get out! Get out now! I’ll call the cops! Get out!

FP ran out and took off In his truck. Once he arrived at Larson’s house or at least the place he called home he saw Larson standing In front of the building. FP got out of the truck holding the box.

FP: Larson Zam?

Larson: Yes, you must be FP Jones. I heard so much about you from other Serpents. Is that the box?

FP: Yes

Larson: Okay. Everyone’s waiting Inside. I called other Serpents who also practice magic.

As soon as they walked Inside the other Serpents stood up. A Serpent Larson Introduced as his brother Ren spoke. 

Ren: Where did you get this?

FP: At a garage sale

Ren: Did you open It?

FP: No. My son did. What does this thing want with my son?

Ren: This Is a demon that looks for Innocent lives to take host In. The host begins to hear voices, experience visions. All of this Is the deception of the sprite to protect the host and drive others away. The final stage Is when the demon attaches to the host, the two becoming one. It will feed and take until there Is nothing left. It wants only one thing, that which It does not have, life.

Tears started running down FP’s face

FP: It’s taking my son’s life? How do I stop It?

Ren: It’s too big of a risk. Any attempt could cause the demon to attack.

That caused FP to go from tears to hard sobs In a minute!

FP: No! No wait! Wait please! Someone here has to help me! It’s not my baby boy anymore!! When I look Into his eyes It’s this thing looking back at me! But my little boy, my Juggie, he’s In there right?!! Please tell me he’s In there!! Please help me!!

Ren: I’m sorry. There’s nothing you or any of us can do.

FP stormed out. But Larson chased after him.

Larson: I’ll help!

FP: Let’s go

They got In the truck and took off. At some point during the drive FP received a call from Jellybean.

Jellybean: Daddy, I’m sorry! Just please hurry. Jughead Is In the hospital. He had a seizure! But I also saw him throw up bugs!!

FP: I’ll be there honey! I’ll be there soon!

Meanwhile at the hospital

The doctor: I like to schedule a MRI right away

Alice: Okay

Soon Jughead was put on the table of the scanner

The doctor: Jughead, we’re going to slide you Into this machine here. Just think of It as a great big camera. Let’s us take a look Inside.

Jughead: Am I okay?

Alice: Yeah, sweetie, everything’s going to be alright. Don’t be scared. Okay? Your sister and I are going to be In the other room.(Running her fingers through his hair)

Jughead nodded yes slowly

The doctor: You’ll hear some noises Jughead. But It’s nothing to be scared of.

Alice: I love you sweetie. No matter what happens you are my child too. You and Jellybean both!

The doctor: I need you to stay very very still for me

The doctors and Alice walked away as the bed slid Into the machine. 

Jughead: Can I please close my eyes

The doctor: Sure. We’re going to start taking pictures now.

Doctor 2: Everything’s looking good so far. Good tissue. 

The doctor: You’re doing great Jughead

Soon the lights started going on and off

Alice: What’s going on? Is he safe In there by himself?

Doctor 2: It’s okay. Just a little Interference. 

But as Alice and Jellybean looked at the pictures they could clearly see a face next to Jughead’s heart! Jellybean screamed and the camera’s shut off.

Alice: Oh my god! There was something Inside him!

She quickly got Jughead off of the bed and he was taken to a hospital room. When FP finally got to Jughead’s hospital room he rushed Inside; his daughter and girlfriend looking SO SORRY for believing he hurt Jughead and that he ever would. Jellybean rushed Into her dad’s arms crying.

Jellybean: Daddy! I’m SO SORRY!!

FP: It’s okay Jellybelly. It’s okay.

Alice: I…. I saw something Inside him. The doctors and nurses…. They can’t help us…. Can they?

FP: I need you to trust me Allie. Please.

FP: This Is Larson. Larson, this Is my family.

Alice: Can you help us?(Whispered desperately)

Larson: I can try. We need to go somewhere private though.

FP: There’s a physical therapy room In the basement. Serpent teens sneak down there sometimes to use It. No one uses It after 6PM.

He picked his boy up Into his arms and they snuck to the elevator. As soon as they got to the basement and FP and Alice laid Jughead on a therapy table and Larson started the spell Jughead started thrashing hard and screaming demonically. FP and Alice had to get a good grip on him.

Alice: No sweetie! Don’t!(Cried as tears filled her eyes)

Jughead: Shut up!(Shouted demonically) 

FP: You take me! You take me Instead!(Screamed angrily)

Jughead suddenly pushed them off of him and jumped off the table.

FP: You let my boy go! You take me! You take me Instead!(Yelled angrily) 

Jughead screamed at him demonically then took off. FP took off after him.

Larson: That Is no longer your son!(Yelled)

FP ran and ran until he ran Into a room where Jughead was leaning against the wall; wailing and racked with hard sobs. FP knew In his heart It worked! This was his baby boy once again!!

Jughead: Daddy!

FP breathed In tearfully

FP: Jug, Is It really you?

Jughead nodded yes as the tears flowed down his cheeks. They ran Into each other’s arms. FP lowered them to the floor and held his baby tight In his arms; rocking him gently as Jughead sobbed and wailed hard.

FP: It’s okay baby. It’s okay.(Whispered gently)

Jellybean and Alice ran Into the room with Larson. Jellybean and Alice joined the hug; hugging FP and Jughead. 

Jellybean: Jug! Daddy!

Larson breathed relivly

Larson: It worked. The demon Is gone.

Alice: Let’s get Jughead home

Once home FP settled Jughead; who was still sobbing on the couch In a blanket.

Jughead: Daddy! D-Don’t leave me t-tonight!

FP: I’m coming right back Jug. I’m just checking on your sister and Alice.

He kissed his forehead. FP went upstairs and walked Into Jellybean’s room to see both her and Alice sound asleep In the bed; Jellybean tight In her arms. FP gently kissed their forehead’s and rubbed their cheeks before returning to Jughead. He crawled In behind him and pulled him tight to his chest. He started continuously rubbing his boy’s back and he continued to wail In his arms.

Jughead: D-D-D-Daddy! I’m so s-sorry for everyt-thing!! Everyt-thing I s-said t-to you!! Everything I…I c-caused!! I d-d-didn’t m-mean It!! I swear I-

FP: Shh, baby boy. I know. That wasn’t you!! That wasn’t you baby!! YOU would never hurt me!! I know YOU would never hurt me!! Shh, It’s over now baby. It’s all over now. I’m here now baby boy! I’ve got you now! Daddies here! Daddies right here baby boy! 

Jughead: I d-don’t h-hate you daddy!! I swear! I L-LOVE you!! I L-LOVE y-you s-so m-m-much daddy!!

FP: I know baby. I love you too! My beautiful baby boy! I love you forever and always!! 

He gently kissed his cheek

FP: I don’t know If you remember, but the last time you were this scared and upset was when you accidently set a fire In Riverdale Elementary. God, you were so scared I was going to be mad that you were In tears so badly! But I knew It was an accident. I held you liked this and sang to you until I got you to calm down. I wasn’t mad then and I’m not mad now baby!

Jughead’s dad started singing softly; slowly causing him to calm down and take deep breaths. Slowly reassuring him that his daddy Is right here and that he wasn’t going anywhere!! That he wasn’t leaving him or abandoning him ever again!!

FP: Look Into my eyes. You will see what you mean to me. Search your heart. Search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more. Don't tell me It's not worth trying for. You can't tell me It's not worth dying for. You know It's true. Everything I do I do It for you. Look Into your heart. You will find there's nothing there to hide. Take my life. I would give It all. I would sacrifice. Don't tell me It's not worth fighting for. I can't help It, there's nothing I want more. You know It's true. Everything I do I do It for you. There's no love like your love. And no other could give more love. There's nowhere unless you're there. All the time. All the way. Look Into your heart, baby. You can't tell me It's not worth trying for. I can't help It, there's nothing I want more. Yeah, I would fight for you. I'd lie for you. Walk the wire for you. Yeah, I'd die for you. You know It's true. Everything I do I do It for you. Everything I do, baby.(Sang)

Jughead was finally sleeping and breathing deeply. FP kissed his little boy’s forehead softly before dozing off himself. In the morning he snuck off the couch and Into the kitchen where Alice was. He could hear her crying. He knew It was her turn for comfort from him. He knew she felt SO guilty for thinking he hurt Jughead. Without hesitation he pulled her Into a gentle hug.

Alice: FP! I’m s-so s-sorry!

FP: I know. Allie. I know. It’s okay. I forgive you honey. I’m moving back In, okay?

Alice: B-But how are we going to prove to my lawyer that you didn’t h-hurt Jug?

FP: There Is no way to prove any of this Alice. We’re just going to have to fake something. We’ll get Charles’s help with that. We’ll get out of this. I’ll be back home and get my job back. Call our son Alice. I’m going call Larson and thank him for everything. 

FP walked Into the living room and they made their calls

FP: Larson, It’s FP. Thank you so much for everything! I am grateful. But I do have to ask, how did you chase It away so easily.

Larson: Truthfully, I kept saying the spell while you were running after your son. It must have worked. Sadly, It’s probably someone else’s problem right now. But I can tell you It’s not anywhere In or near Riverdale.

FP: Thank you

They hung up. Suddenly Jughead cried out and started thrashing In his sleep. “No! Not again please! I don’t want It! I don’t want to hurt my daddy again!! Please, leave me alone!” FP quickly ran over to the couch and pulled him Into his arms.

FP: Juggie! Juggie! It’s just a nightmare! I swear to you baby It’s gone! You’re safe! Please son, wake up!

Tears flowed as his kid’s eyes snapped open. FP started continuously running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

FP: I’ve got you. I’ve got you.(Whispered gently)

Jughead: Daddy?

FP: Yeah baby?

Jughead: No more boxes! If you want to get me something to hold my stories get me the whole old fashioned giant binder with a hole puncher! 

His dad laughed lightly as he rubbed Jughead’s face

FP: You got yourself a deal kid! No more boxes for you!! Ever!!

Alice walked Into the living room

Alice: Charles will be here soon. I told him I’ll explain everything when he gets here. And to not tell any law people! He’ll help us out of this FP. I’m sure he will.

FP nodded yes slowly as he kissed the top of his boy’s head

FP: He better! I’m not letting the world think I hurt my children or letting them take away or keep them away from me!!

FP and Jughead cuddled In a blanket and In each other’s arms together; watching Descendants 2 while waiting for Charles. After Jughead fell asleep with his head on his dad’s lap Charles walked Into the house and saw.

Alice: Please don’t call for back up. I will explain everything.

Charles: Okay mom, I trust you

By the time his mom and dad were done explaining everything he was shaking!

Charles: I… I will help with everything. I’m sorry you all had to go through all of that. Mom, why don’t you and I discuss what story we’re going to take to your lawyer while dad stays with Jug. 

Alice: I’ll go get Betty. She can help.

She walked upstairs and Into Betty’s room

Alice: Honey, Charles’s here. We could use your help getting our life back together. And more Importantly, FP’s.

Betty: Of course mom

The Cooper girls went downstairs and joined Charles. After three hours they came up with a story to tell the lawyer. They told FP and Jughead.

Charles: Okay, so here’s the plan and story, when I was growing up In The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy I had some best friends, ones that I been keeping In touch with since I became an FBI agent. One of my best friends was living In The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy because the only family she had was her abusive parents. But despite the abuse It was proven In her medical records that the bruises was also because she had been taking blood thinners since she was ten. She took them because she was born with heart diseases. Blood thinners are very known to cause lots of bruises on the body. I’ll fake some medical records, saying after I had Jughead’s blood tested I found out that Jughead accidently took a blood thinner Instead of what he was going to take for a headache. As for proving you didn’t hurt Jughead and never would, I’m SO sorry dad and Jughead, I know this Is going to be heart-breaking for you. But I’m going to need you two plus Jellybean to react that terrible night. I’ll video tape It and make It look like It was live feed of that night. We’ll make It seem like Jughead was sleep walking; thinking he’s talking to someone else, not you. And we’ll make It seem like Jellybean was so sleep deprived that she was seeing dad slap Jughead when he really didn’t. 

FP had to take big deep breaths by the time Charles was done explaining everything.

FP: If It stops me from looking like some abusive monster and keeps me from losing my children I’ll do anything!!

He gently kissed the right side of Jughead’s head. It took ten tries to film everything the right way and In a believable way. It was too heart-breaking repeating that horrible night and repeating all those hurtful words the demon Inside Jughead forced him to say to his daddy. When they were done The Jones men were on the floor sobbing In each other’s arms.

Jughead: Daddy I-

FP: Don’t say It boy! Don’t say It! You have nothing to be sorry for!!

Jughead: I don’t want to lose you! I want you to be my daddy!!

FP: I am Jug! I am and will forever will be!! We’ll beat this son! We will!

Charles: You two won’t lose each other, I’ll make sure of that! But I’m afraid until I get everything I need to then bring It to mom’s lawyer you can’t be In your house. Let’s go to The Five Seasons and pack up your stuff. Until this Is over you’re living with me dad. Don’t worry, It won’t last long. This should only take two or three days.

Jughead: Daddy no please!(Chocked on his sobs)

FP: I’m so sorry baby boy! I’m so sorry! Be strong! We’ll be together again soon!

Jughead’s dad smothered his face with kisses before hugging and kissing Jellybean goodbye and leaving with their brother. Alice pulled the sobbing Jones children Into her arms. After FP packed his stuff up he and Charles went straight to his apartment and Charles took him straight to the guest bedroom.

Charles: I know this Is hard dad. But keep In mind, this Is only temporary. You unpack and get settled In, I’m going to start editing this video and call my friend right away.

He left the room; leaving his dad to lay on the bed with hard sobs; missing his children, girlfriend, and his old life badly. That afternoon was a quiet tear filled supper for both halves of the Cooper/Jones family. But Charles and FP had one good thing to talk about, Charles was done with the video and his friend, Vera Summers would be coming by tonight to give Charles a copy of her medical papers. Charles told her It was urgent and that all she needed to know was that he and his family needed her help. She was very understandable with that and was more than happy to comply without any questions. This girl trusted Charles just like when they were children. In the morning the next day while Jughead and Jellybean were tossed Into a suffering hard day at school Charles copied and edited Vera’s medical papers and made It to what he and his dad wanted then called Alice’s lawyer and told him they needed to meet him and FP Jones at the police station. After lunch Charles and FP went straight to the police station.

The lawyer: What Is It Mr. Smith?

Charles: I been doing some digging Into my families case myself. I found a live feed of what really happened that night plus some other things you need to see.

The lawyer: Let’s go to your office

They went Into the sheriff’s office and shut the door. When the video was done playing the lawyer spoke.

The lawyer: Okay, so Jellybean Jones was obviously sleep deprived and was seeing things. But how do I know that those bruises weren’t from previous days of him beating his son. And why was Jughead Jones so upset with his dad and fighting with him then? 

Charles: I took some of my brother’s blood that night and have been testing It. I have the medical papers. That morning he had a headache and took some medicine for It. I don’t know If he wasn’t fully awake or what, but he accidently grabbed rivaroxaban (Xarelto), which Is a blood thinner. Blood thinners are known to cause lots of bruises to form on the body. I also found that the blood thinner caused my brother to sleep walk and hallucinate that night. Whoever he was upset with and arguing with, whoever he was talking to and screaming at or thought he was talking to and screaming with at least was not our dad. I will take actions myself to make sure my siblings get more sleep and never take blood thinners again. But this Is all proof that our dad would never hurt us and I employ you to drop all charges and allow him to move back Into his house, be around and with his family again, and let me return the sheriff job to my dad!!

The lawyer: Well, I can’t say I can argue with this evidence. I will take copies of all of this and drop everything Immediately. I’m sorry for everything Mr. Jones. Tomorrow you will have everything back, I will see to It.

Charles: Thank you! And thank you for your time.

He and FP walked out. As soon as they were In Charles’s car FP let out sobs of relief and happiness as his older son hugged him tightly.

FP: We did It! We did It! Thank you Charles! Thank you!!

Charles: Should we bring our family the good news?

FP: Not yet, let’s surprise them. I’ll move my stuff back In while Alice Is at work and the kids are at school tomorrow. Then I’ll be there when they get home.

The next day Jughead couldn’t take It anymore; not living with his dad anymore. First prison now this!! At midnight while everyone was asleep he packed up his stuff, broke Into the high school, and moved back Into the janitor’s closet. At 6AM when the family woke up and saw Jughead gone they should have known this was going to happen. They knew this was all too much for Jughead. Alice was surprised, but grateful that Jellybean didn’t sneak off to go live with Gladys again. But Alice lectured Jellybean before dropping her off at school to not do It! And she didn’t, Jellybean was the first one home that day. The minute she saw her dad sitting on the couch her heart dropped just like her school bag. Tears ran down her face as she ran Into his arms.

Jellybean: Daddy!

FP held her tight

FP: Hey Jellybelly! 

He kissed her forehead gently

FP: Where’s Jug?

Jellybean: He ran away daddy! He couldn’t handle not living with you again!! I almost thought of doing the same, but mom talked me out of It.

FP: Well I’m glad she did! We need to find your brother!

Soon Alice walked In and tears filled her eyes

FP: Hey Allie(Smiled gently)

Without hesitation she jumped Into his arms and smashed her lips onto his. When they finally pulled apart she buried her face Into his right shoulder; taking In FP Jones’s scent.

Alice: God, I missed you(Whispered softly)

He kissed her head gently

FP: Me too my beautiful girl, me too

He set her gently on her feet

FP: Jellybean told me about Jughead. Do you know where he could be?

Alice: Maybe he’s still at school. I remember the stories of him living In one of the janitors closets.

FP: I’m free honey, everything was dropped. I’m Sheriff of Riverdale again and my stuff Is back In our house. Let’s go find OUR son and bring him home too!

FP changed Into his sheriff uniform before they left. Something about wearing this uniform and badge again felt SO good! Soon FP, Alice, and Jellybean arrived at the school and walked Inside to see a janitor cleaning.

The janitor: Sheriff, what can I help you with?

FP: I need to search all the janitor closets. I believe my son ran away and Is hiding here.

The janitor: Nothing serious I hope?

FP: No, my family and I have just been going through hard times right now. My kids just upset and scared.

The janitor handed FP the keys then walked away to continue cleaning. But after searching every janitor closet they found no Jughead; just his stuff In one of the closets. FP could only think of one other place to check, Pops. “My kid probably went to get some supper to go before returning to his closet” thought FP. The family got back In Alice’s car and booked It to Pops. After Jughead ordered his food, grabbed the bag, and then walked back over to his motorcycle he was suddenly grabbed by two guys; causing him to drop his Pops back.

Man 1: Looks like we found our fun for tonight

The second man hit Jughead In the head hard; knocking him out. But before they could drag him away FP shot them both to death.

FP: Jug!(Rushed over)

He quickly picked him up Into his arms

FP: You’ll be okay kiddo. Everything’s going to be okay now.

Alice: Get him home. JB and I will grab all of his stuff from the school and bring It back home.

The minute Alice dropped FP back home he rushed down the stairs and over to Jughead’s bed; laying him gently In It. FP started continuously running his fingers through his boy’s hair.

FP: I’ve got you now my boy. I’ve got you.

It was after 5PM when Jughead finally began to stir. He blinked several times, he was wrapped In his dad’s arms! But It had to all be a dream right?

Jughead: This Is all a dream. You’re not really here.(Whimpered)

His dad gently kissed his forehead

FP: Baby boy I’m here. I promise this Is all real. Charles and I succeeded. We won Juggie! Please look at me, really look at me! It’s me, I swear!

Jughead got a good hard long look at his dad’s face before realizing It was not some kind of hope filled hallucination and quickly jumped on him; wrapping his arms around his dad’s neck and sobbing hard.

Jughead: Daddy!!

FP: It’s all over baby. Daddies home now. Daddies right here. Come on, you must still be hungry. Your mom made chocolate chip cookies, how does that sound?

Jughead cuddled his head Into his dad’s chest more

Jughead: That sounds great

They made their way upstairs. FP brought his boy over to the couch and they took a seat. Jughead saw the binder and hole puncher on the coffee table.

FP: Just like you asked for

Jughead shook his head no and jumped on his dad; burying his face Into his dad’s neck.

Jughead: You’re the best present In the world!! You’re all a kid could ask for!! You will always be better than some binder and hole puncher!! You being back In my life and us living together again and being held In your arms and your kisses are all I needed for my birthday this year!! Hell, EVERY year!! 

FP: Oh baby, I love you! I love you so much!

Jughead: I love you daddy!

His dad smothered his face with kisses before The Jones men joined the rest of their family In enjoying delicious soft gooey chocolate chip cookies and cold yummy white milk; putting the horrible events of the year behind them and just breathing In that It was over and that they all had each other; once again and forever and always!!


End file.
